Distraction
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: One-shot. Draco and Hermione are passing notes in class. I'm not very good at summaries. Rated M for a very good reason.


The first Harry Potter fic I've ever posted here, although not the first one I've ever written.  
I also wrote this about three years ago, which worries me slightly. You know, considering how smutty this is.

Draco and Hermione are passing notes to each other during class. Extremely smutty smuttiness ensues, although no actual sexy times.

**Reviews are love, so tell me what you think, Humble Readers :)**

**

* * *

**

**Distraction – a Dramione smut-fic**

_Life is too short to be paying attention during lessons, sweetheart. _

These lessons are important. We have exams coming up!

_What do you care? You know everything anyway, my sexy little genius. _

Flattery will get you nowhere. It's you that should be paying attention, Malfoy.

_Okay, okay, no need to nag. And don't you start surnaming me again, missy! _

And what exactly are you going to do about it, MALFOY?

_You want to know __exactly__ what I'm going to do about it, huh?_

Yes, I do.

_Well, the last time I got you to call me by my first name all I had to do was fuck you up against a wall and give you a screaming orgasm. Remember?_

Of course. How could I forget?

_Well, you're only human. _

Arrogant as always...

_You know you love it. But anyways, I haven't told you what I'm going to do to you. I could always... hmm... bend you over the desk and give you a good spanking. Like the sound of that, baby?_

...maybe.

_Of course you do. I can tell from how much you're blushing. Or maybe you want me to go under the desk, spread your legs and lick that pretty cunt of yours, huh? You'd love me going down on you right now, wouldn't you, 'Mione? You'd love it if I was sucking on your clit and fucking you with my tongue, getting you so wet and horny until you're screaming my name. Don't try and deny it. _

Okay, so I would love that. But we're in the middle of a lesson! It is neither the time nor the place.

_It is exactly the right time and place, and I'm not stopping until you say my name. I suppose I could just lift you up onto the desk and fuck you senseless. I know how you like it fast and hard. How does that sound?_

Good... but what about the rest of the class?

_Oh, I don't mind them watching. I'm sure it'll be more interesting than this lesson, and the guys are going to be so jealous as they watch me making you scream. And you look so damn sexy when you come, baby, they'll be struggling not to touch themselves as they watch you. Don't pretend like you don't want them to watch. _

I'm not pretending. I guess I would like that... a bit.

_Only a bit?_

Okay, a lot. You have no idea how wet I am right now, which is why you really need to stop. We're in the middle of a lesson! This is very inappropriate.

_So you're all wet then, are you, thinking about me fucking you with everyone watching?_

Soaking wet. It's killing me.

_Dirty girl. ;)_

You really bring out the worst in me, Draco.

_Your welcome, love. AND I got you to use my first name! With any luck you'll be screaming it later on, sweetheart. _

Oh Merlin, I hope so. I cannot wait until this lesson is over! I'm so wet right now. Your gorgeous, thick cock will slide into me so easily.

_My, my, that must be a first; Hermione Granger not wanting to be in a lesson! Mmm... the thought of being inside that tight, wet, tasty cunt of yours is getting me so hard. It might be a while before I can stand up! Tell me how much you want me, Hermione. _

I want you so much. It's driving me crazy. I need you inside me.

_You can do better than that, baby. I want you talking (well, writing) dirty. You can't keep up this Little Miss Innocent-Goody-Two-Shoes-Virgin act forever. Now, tell me __exactly__ how much you want me, Hermione. _

Oh Draco, I want you to fuck me, hard and rough just how I like it! On a desk, on the floor, up against a fucking wall, even in an alcove of an empty corridor where we might get caught, I don't give a shit! I just want you cock inside me! I want you to slam it in me hard! You can be romantic some other time, right now I just want you to fucking screw me, Draco!

_Now that's more like it! It turns me on so much when you talk dirty like that. You may just get your wish, baby. _

Good. Fantastic. Now can we please get back to concentrating on the lesson?

_Oh please, like that's even possible now. _

Come on, Draco! This lesson is important.

_Fine, fine. Anything you want, 'Mione. _

Thank you.

_Who's my kinky little Sex Kitten?_

Not now, Draco. I've probably missed most of the lesson because of you.

_Who's my kinky little Sex Kitten?_

The stuff I missed was probably really important. If any of it comes up in the exam and I end up fading I will hold you personally responsible.

_Who's my kinky little Sex Kitten?_

I am. Will you stop distracting me now?

_And who's your dirty little Dragon?_

For goodness sake, Draco!

_Who's your dirty little Dragon?_

You are.

_Damn straight. Love you, 'Mione._

I love you too. Now please stop distracting me.

_Of course. You only need to ask, gorgeous. _

_

* * *

_

*blushes slightly* Can believe this came out of my little brainbox three years ago.

Anyways, _review review review!  
_I'll love you forever, Humble Readers :D

xxx


End file.
